


I wanna waste all my love on you

by Fantasyeverything



Series: We Belong Together [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Charles and Max are like brothers, Charles and Pierre protect Max, Daniel leaves but comes back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formula 1, Formula One, Hurt Max Verstappen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything
Summary: Daniel and Max have a fight, and Daniel decides to leave. That gives Max a panic attack. Fortunately, his friends are there on time.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: We Belong Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I wanna waste all my love on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> How are you all doing? 
> 
> My tumblr is: fantasyeverything
> 
> If have a request, you tell me on my tumblr or in the comments.

"You are always so reckless on the track! I can't believe it." Daniel's angry words dominated the icy silence in the motorhome. Max frowned, was Daniel really angry with the crash Max had with Bottas?

"What are you talking about? Is this really about the crash that happened in this race?" Max didn't understand, why was his boyfriend so angry? Dan almost seemed to boil with rage and threw his arms in the air in frustration. 

"Of course I am angry about the crash with Valtteri. Why are you overtaking so dangerous? You know that you will both crash?!" Daniel's voice grew louder with every word. Max tried to stay calm, knowing that if he started shouting too, there would be an argument between him and Daniel. That was not something he was waiting for after such a bad race. 

During the race he had tried to overtake Valtteri from the outside, but unfortunately it ended badly. The Red Bull and Mercedes car crashed heavily, luckily they both ran away unscathed.

"It wasn't just my fault Dan, Valtteri braked extremely early and I didn't see that coming."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I saw the video Max! And I saw what your cars looked like. How do you think that feels when I drive by and I see your car so broken down?" Max sighed with relief, maybe Daniel was only concerned and expressed it this way. Still, he'd never seen that angry look from Dan.

"Daniel I saw a moment that I could overtake Bottas and I really wanted that second place." Max tried to laugh, "unfortunately I don't have any point now."

Daniel grunted, "that's what you deserve." That sentence did not suit Max very well. Indeed, he had tried to overtake his opponent at a point where it was not often done. It failed, but he had given everything. Why did Dan find this just deserved?

"Dan, the crash was very heavy and it still bothers me a lot. Can't we just celebrate your fifth place and forget my race?" Dan's face looked a tad worried, but that was soon replaced by an angry frown.

"You obviously haven't learned anything from it. I'm done with it."

After these words Dan walked out of Max's motorhome. Max was now also getting angry along with a feeling of fear. He followed Daniel and shouted, "where are you going?"

Daniel turned and shouted, "leave me alone Max." 

And with that said, Max walked back into his Motorhome with trembling legs. A heavy feeling crept over his chest, something he quickly recognized. His heart beat faster and sweat dripped from his head. Soon he got dizzy, was he going to pass out? An overwhelming sense of panic ran through his blood. He had to breathe. Where was the air and why couldn't he breathe? A choking sound escaped from his throat. Where was Daniel? He needed Daniel, but Dan didn't need him. He had to leave him alone. 

He had a panic attack. Fuck what should he do? It had been months since he'd had one. His breathing remained uneven and he got super dizzy. He had a fight with Dan and Dan had said to leave him alone. Did that mean forever? Did they split up? This feeling was awful.

Suddenly the door was pulled open. Max had hoped it was his boyfriend, but it was Pierre. "Hey Max do you want to come with us-" Pierre stopped talking when he saw Max sitting in a corner crying for air. In a second he was with him and looked at Max concerned. "What's the matter mon petit chou?"

Max couldn't explain it, of course, and he kept looking for air with wide-eyed panic. Pierre understood and tried to show him how to breathe. "Come on Max. Take a deep breath in and out." Max tried to breathe to the same rhythm as Pierre and luckily this helped. He soon calmed down a bit, but continued to cry and wail softly.

"Pierre, why is it taking so long?" Charles's voice came through the motorhome. He soon saw the two sitting in a corner. Surprised, he walked over and squatted next to Max. Why was his best friend crying? "Max," he asked. "What is going on?"

"Panic attack," Max replies with difficulty. 

Pierre and Charles exchanged glances. How could Max have a panic attack? And where the hell was Daniel? "How exactly did that happen?" Pierre asked carefully. He didn't want to rush.

"I had a fight with Daniel," muttered Max. Charles immediately got up with a furious look on his face. "Did he run away from you while you were panicking?!"

Max immediately shook his head, "No he never will. I didn't have the panic attack until after he left. He told me to leave him alone and that caused the panic."

Pierre looked at Charles with a loving look, "Mon amour, please sit down and don't make it worse." Charles listened, but he clearly disagreed. No one hurt Max, even if it was accidental.  
Pierre sighed, "I think we should tell Daniel."

At the same time, Max and Charles shouted, "No!" Pierre rolled his eyes to Charles.Then he looked at Max with a concerned look, "why don't you want to see your boyfriend?"

That wasn't true. Max wanted to see Daniel. He wanted to lie in his arms and cry. He wanted to say he was sorry, even though he wasn't sure for what exactly. But he knew it was important to Daniel that Max was safe. It was a dangerous overtake and he didn't think about Daniel's feelings. Deep in his heart, he knew. 

But Daniel didn't want to see him anymore and Max didn't know for how long. He'd never been in such a long relationship, especially with a good person. He didn't know the rules. And he certainly didn't want to make Daniel more angry, the thought alone made fear flaring up again.

He really had to handle this alone, but Pierre and Charles would never leave him alone after a panic attack.

"He doesn't want to see me," muttered Max. His voice was shaking a little.

"That's bullshit," said Pierre. "Daniel would never have left you alone if he had noticed the panic. He would do anything to get here, even if he was angry."

Charles nodded, "even though I want to hit him, because he caused you panic. He's still a good man and a good boyfriend. He really wants to see you Max."

But Max kept shaking his head, "he doesn't want to see me."

Pierre and Charles were silent for a moment until Pierre had an idea. "We'll call him so you only hear his voice.”

Max shrugged, "he won't answer anyway."

Pierre and Charles looked at him with sadness. "Do you really think that Max?" Charles asked softly. Max nodded and his lip shook a little. "He doesn't want me anymore," his voice was desperate. 

Charles looked furious, "did he say that?" He really wanted to rip off Daniel's head. Nobody touches Maxie.

Max shrugged, "I had to leave him alone."

Pierre looked confused at Max, "It's not the same Max." Then he picked up his phone and decided to call Daniel.

The phone rang a few times before answering. "Maxie, I really need some space." Daniel's voice sounded very tired, but Pierre didn't care. "Hey Daniel, can you explain to me why Charles and I found your boyfriend in the middle of a panic attack?" Pierre sounded very angry, which startled Daniel a little.

"What happened? Is he okay? Should I come over? We had a fight and I left. If I had known he was going to have a panic attack I would never-" Daniel couldn't finish his sentence because Charles took Pierre's cell phone and shouted through it.

"Ricciardo if you hurt my best friend again I will kill you. He needs you, so come now!" Charles hung up and angrily threw the phone against the wall. Max was shocked and cowered. 

"That was my phone!" Pierre said angrily.

Charles looked at the broken pieces on the floor with regret. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow, I'm sorry."

Pierre gave Charles a hug, "you really have to learn to control your anger."

Charles looked with sad eyes at Max who was huddled on the floor, "I know." Charles hugged his best friend. Max sometimes felt like his little brother, which is why he got so angry when others hurt him. It felt like he had to protect Max from the cruel world.

A few minutes later, a panicked Daniel Ricciardo stormed in. His eyes scanned the whole room very quickly until he saw his boyfriend sitting there. He immediately walked over to him, but was stopped by Charles, who stood protecting Max. "Let me through!" Daniel said. He wanted to protect his boyfriend and say how sorry he was.

"Do you want him with you, Max?" Pierre asked carefully. Max nodded and held out his arms. He needed a hug from his boyfriend. He needed Daniel to calm down. Daniel ran past Charles and put his arms around Max. Daniel's lips kissed Max's hair softly. "I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered.

Max shook his head, "I was too reckless on the track. You were right."

"I shouldn't have left. I know you panic if I stay away too long. I should never have told you to leave me alone. Maxie I love you." Daniel's voice was confident.

Charles looked at Daniel with frowning eyebrows. "Protect him, or I'll hurt you."

Daniel nodded and lovingly kissed Max's lips. Pierre and Charles left the room to leave those two lovebirds alone. Max cried silently on his boyfriend's shoulder. His hands gripped the fabric of the yellow Renault t-shirt. He would never let Daniel go again. They belonged together.

"Maxie, let me make it up to you." 

Max started laughing, "how, you silly?"

Daniel's eyes went dark, "I know something." 

With a smooth move, he picked Max up and kissed him against the wall. Yes, Max appreciated this. He loved his crazy boyfriend. After an argument, they always make it up, in different ways. He likes this way.

He let out a high-pitched scream as Daniel gently squeezed Max's bottom. "I love your ass."

Max rolled his eyes, "you are an ass."

"You have to be very quiet, because Charles and Pierre are probably still outside.” Daniel's grin was the prettiest ever.

"Yes, we're still outside! Be safe!" Pierre's voice could be heard clearly through the walls.

Max and Daniel laughed, they had the best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> My tumblr is: fantasyeverything


End file.
